


We're Friends, Right?

by gonelike_achoo



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friend group, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Kim Seungmin-centric, Male-Female Friendship, Mistakes, One-Sided Attraction, Porn With Plot, Roommates, Smut, seungmin smut, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonelike_achoo/pseuds/gonelike_achoo
Summary: He's been in love with her since high school.Thus, his world falls apart when she announced she was getting married to someone he's considered to be his foundation. His world falls apart, but he wasn't alone.Her world has been broken for years.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seungmin/Original Character(s), Kim Seungmin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He sniffs. 

Then he sniffs again, this time the lump in his throat growing bigger and bigger. He began to tap his feet on the floor impatiently as he watched as the elevator moved each and every floor so slowly. He just wanted to hide, wanted to disappear from this world. His eyes begin to brim with tears. He takes a deep breath in and then out, before he takes one more sniff. _Why was the elevator taking too long?_

Finally, the doors open and he swears his vision goes blurry for a good second. He steps out of the elevator sniffing, catching the attention of the people who were waiting for the elevator on his floor. Seungmin only bows his head slightly before rushing to turn the corner to his apartment. His shaking hands and tear filled eyes made it extremely hard for him to put his pin in and unlock his apartment door. 

One step in and he closes the door. Suddenly, all the strength he was pretending to have fell apart as if he was a broken vase put together and suddenly--finally gives up. The floor by his door was cold and probably dirty, but nothing would ever feel as cold and dirty as he did right now. Nothing could equal the mix of confusion, anger, pain and regret he all had. He wished that there was something that could distract him, fill his mind or comfort him, but he was alone. He always was alone.

At first he tries to hold back the tears in fear that the neighbors would hear, which should be the last thing he needed. But when your mind is filled with nothing but pain, nothing could hold it back anymore. With his head on the floor barely being held up by his hands, he cries. He cries. He cried and cried until he found it hard to breath, until he could no longer produce any more liquid to come out of his eyes. Until his whole body felt like it dried out, alone in his apartment by the door that they all once used to share.

He stands up from the floor, but it felt like he left his heart shattered there as he walked lifelessly to his empty fridge. The apartment was dimly lit and all he had in his fridge was water cooling and a few alcoholic beverages. He hesitated on whether he should grab himself some of those drinks, but he knew that wouldn’t change anything. He drags his feet to the table with four seats, each for one of them. He slams the bottle of water down as he sits in the seat that was always left open for him. The emptiness of the apartment and the throbbing, very evident pain in his chest was driving him over the edge.

He drops his head on the table after taking a drink; and as if taking that drink was enough to replenish all the liquids he lost, he begins crying again. 

That night he cried himself to sleep on the dining table they once shared in the house that was once filled with love, laughter and friendships. He cried himself on that table alone, just as he always was.

═════════════

His consciousness slowly returns with a soft object underneath his head, he swore he fell asleep on the wooden table in the dining room, but why did he have a pillow underneath his head? He takes a deep breath in and he notices a blanket over his shoulders accompanied by the smell of early morning bacon, as if he was back living with his mother. Then he notices the sound of sizzling, the type that would leave you wide awake once you hear it because your mouth would be watering. He lifts his head and this time he hears shuffling in his kitchen, with a half open eye he turns to look at the shadow standing by the cooking bacon. 

“I was supposed to wake you up when the food was ready,” she only turned her head slightly before putting her attention back on the food she was cooking. 

Seungmin only hums a reply wanting to ask what she was doing so early in the morning in the apartment she left a few months ago. Her back against her felt somewhat reassuring as if he woke up and there was nothing that was killing him slowly once again.

Seungmin hears her turn off the fire and then watches as she transfers the cooked bacon onto two different plates with some egg and toast on them. She then lifts them up and places one in front of him and the other across from him; that wasn’t her chair. However, she didn’t sit down as soon as she put the plates down, she returned to the kitchen to pour some hot water into mixes of instant coffee, the type they used to always have in this apartment.

“I figured you would sulk in here the whole day,” she finally takes a seat, the seat in front of him, that wasn’t her seat. She puts her leg up on the chair and proceeds to spread some butter on her toast.

Seungmin only watches her, he didn’t have an appetite, but the smell of bacon and coffee was giving him second thoughts. She sat against the sun, that her shadow was emphasized so much that he could pretend that it wasn’t her and somebody else. But how can he? When Eunsoo, the girl sitting in front of him, was so different from her?

“Thanks,” Seungmin suddenly blurts out as he begins to stare lifelessly onto the food that sat in front of him.

“We’re comrades aren’t we?” Eunsoo doesn’t even look up, but he noticed it. He noticed that her eyes were just as swollen as his, the faint redness in her cheeks and her hoarse voice, it all gave it away. 

Seungmin sniffs, trying his best not to let his tears drip once again. He was an idiot last night for thinking he was alone. He knew, deep down that there was someone else who was suffering just as much as he was, just as in pain as he was. Why did he think he was alone? 

Their breakfast then proceeded in silence, in absolute chilling silence. They were trying to hide it, their eyes brimming with tears as both had heavy lumps in their throats, afraid that once one of them talks it would all break down, the pretence, the walls, their distance.

“You can leave the plates there, I’ll clean it up eventually.” Seungmin was now seated on the couch as he watched some early morning shows that were running. Eunsoo gives him a weird look, this was so out of his character, but at the same time did she expect anything other than this.

Eunsoo then sits down on the same couch and then it was silence again that sat with them on that same couch. There was a need for them to talk, but they were both unstable, both were out of themselves. 

“How long have you known?” Seungmin finally breaks the silence that was both eating them whole. His eyes remained stuck on the early morning drama they were both watching mindlessly.

The question made Eunsoo feel like she suddenly stopped breathing, as if she was a fish out of water suddenly losing all ability to breath. She turns her head slowly towards the boy whose expression remained stoic. His swollen eyes were so evident that even at a glance you could tell he was bawling his eyes out last night. _She wanted to lie to him,_ but she couldn’t. “Just before they moved out,” she turned her attention towards her hands that were now clasped together.

Then there was silence once again.

Seungmin takes a deep breath in. “Is that why they moved out?” He gulps down on the lump in his throat and that did absolutely nothing to that thing that has been trapped there since last night.

Silence, again.

Seungmin begins to slowly nod his head. The drama playing in front of him was not making any sense to him, why was the main lead crying? Wasn’t this supposed to be those family dramas early in the morning, some old show reruns, but why was he crying? Was he crying for him? For him who could no longer cry, or was stopping himself from crying? The drama wasn’t making sense because even his sight was becoming blurry once again.

“I…” Eunsoo tried to speak up but the lump in her throat was overpowering, it was defeating her. 

Seungmin breathed out once again, but this time his breath came out shaky. Eunsoo’s head immediately turns towards Seungmin. His eyebrows were knit together as his nose began to turn into a shade of red, his already red cheeks were turning that same bright color. Eunsoo bites down her lip at the awful sight, she’s seen this same expression several years ago, she never thought she had to see it again. 

“Seungmin, I’m sorry,” even her voice breaks at the sight. 

“It’s not your fault, but I don’t understand you Eunsoo!” His voice was loud, but every word his voice would crack, even as it got louder all it did was break Eunsoo’s heart. She bites the inside of her cheeks, a nagging voice at the back of her head made her wonder if what she did was right. 

Seungmin’s tear filled eyes look at her and she immediately looks away, this was the reason why she didn’t want to tell him. That his eyes would look at her and be the embodiment of all the emotions she’s been quietly keeping to herself. She didn’t want to tell him because she knew that this would be his reaction and that her heart would only ache twice as much. She wanted to protect them; this boy in front of him, the boy he loves and the only person her soul seemed to fit into.

“You knew all along, why didn’t you tell me?” Seungmin’s voice continues to crack every once in awhile.

Eunsoo remains quiet. How could she even have the guts to tell him on the day she found out about it. How could she muster up the courage and tell Seungmin that she almost walked in on them? How could she tell him that when he’s only been in love with one person for the longest time?

“H-How do you think I felt when I found out, Min?” Eunsoo finally raises her head as her eyes meet Seungmin’s straight on. For a split second, Seungmin saw himself reflected in her eyes, his comrade has always been his mirror, his biggest support system, but the moment she begins to fall down his walls begin to break. All those years of building themselves up all broke right there and then.

Seungmin reaches out for her hand, something he’s never done before, but right now he could see that she needed the most comfort. “Why did you endure it all on your own, Eunsoo?” Seungmin’s voice softens, but the cracking in his voice doesn’t stop, neither did the tears falling from his eyes. “I thought we were comrades?” His voice a mere mutter as his hands only squeezed onto her’s even tighter.

That was all she heard before she burst out crying the same way she did in her apartment last night. Painful sobbing, they both never thought it was physically possible to create small puddles on the floor from crying, but here it was, right at the foot of their feet at the edge of the couch where both their hands were gripping tightly with one another like they were each other’s life support. Maybe at this moment, just as it was several times in the past, they are each other’s life support. No one could understand one another more than each other, especially when they were in love with people who never even bothered to turn their way. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut chapter!

**Chapter 2**

This wasn’t supposed to go like this. 

The warmth of his hands and their eyes filled to the brink with tears that didn’t flow easily; everything around them felt hazy especially in the apartment they once shared with the two people they loved. His hands only squeezed hers tightly as if every time he put soft pressure on her hands they moved closer to one another. With both their heads drunk with tears it didn’t take long for them to rest their heads onto each other. Their both dry from all the tears they shed, but at the same time it was pooling with tears. 

“How did you endure it for that long?” His voice was as rough and as hoarse as it did when she woke him up by the kitchen. Though their foreheads were touching their eyes weren’t. Eunsoo could never put into words just how painful it was to carry the silent pain all alone. She was dumb, she should’ve have told him from the moment she found out. All she could do was bite down on her lips, unable to think of how to respond to Seungmin.

Seungmin takes one of his hands off of her hers and places it on her cheek. His warm hands against her warm face only made her feel like crying. However, his thumb continues to gently caress her cheek and eventually wipe beneath her eyes. It was soft and comforting and the warmth she needed so much of. 

Seungmin then moves his hand to her lips. There it was again, the warmth that she’s gone numb to. It was a gentle warmth, a bit too calming. Their eyes that didn’t meet earlier was now looking directly at each other. Seungmin feels it too, the warmth that he thought he could only feel when his heart was beating like crazy. He was feeling that warmth even without the crazy beating of his heart.

Though they both know it wasn’t supposed to go like this. 

They both leaned in for a kiss. At first it was a simple peck, as if they were only testing each other’s waters. Though it didn’t take long for the kiss to deepen with both their bodies pressed onto each other and clinging as if their whole lives rely on them. The warmth that Eunsoo thought she would never feel again and the different kind of warmth Seungmin was feeling. 

They break it off breathing heavily. 

Seungmin’s eyes scanned her face, her flushed face and plump lips. He wasn’t sure when his hands began to travel to her waist nor did he notice hers landing on his chest. He looked at her one more time, “I could stop this—” he stopped talking when she pushed him down and began kissing him once again.

Now, it was a different level, there were sounds he never thought he would hear from her. Not to mention the growth in his lower region that was getting harder to both control and hide. If it wasn’t enough, Eunsoo took notice of the growth and began grinding her hips on his. 

Seungmin takes her little breather as a chance to flip them around. This time he was hovering above her and it finally registered to him what they were about to do, but the desperate need of the heat was overpowering. There was no way this was going to end mid-way.

His hands, his warm hands slip under her shirt as he leans forward to give her even more sloppy kisses. His hands didn't go easy on her, as his hands quickly slid up and he began cupping her chest over her bra. This action causes her to arch her back and moan with his action. He grabs this opportunity to slide of his hands behind her back and unbuckle her bra.

They break from the kiss as Seungmin pulls Eunsoo's shirt off her body pulling her bra away as well, in an instant his shirt was gone as well. Now, he wasn't only desperate for the heat, but he was craving it. He pushes her back down and begins licking her hardened and exposed nipples. Every once in a while he would move to her neck as his hands continue to fondle with her erect nipples. His mouth would leave traces of warm saliva on her skin and a numerous amount of marks that would definitely not fade tomorrow.

"Touch me," she moans out in desperate need for some sort of contact on her lower region. She was becoming just as needy as Seungmin was. He suddenly moves back a bit and began appreciating the his work, her flushed cheeks, shing skin, several marks and the warm feeling he was feeling just from touching her. He pulls down her pants and all that was left from her lower region and his mouth was a thin piece of fabric.

He gives his own hand a good suck before slipping it into the inside of the cloth. He realized that there was no need to lick on his hand as he came in contact with her liquids. He pulls what was left covering her and as soon as it was off his mouth was on the erect clitoris that was showing. Eunsoo moans in such a loud voice they were both sure that their neighbours heard. Her back arches as her hands grab unto his hair that sat in between her legs. At first it was just sucking, but the moment he placed his finger in her she no longer even tried to hold back on the sound coming out of her mouth. "Yes there!" She moans as she grinds her hips upward, but Seungmin continues to hold her in place.

Soon enough he placed another finger in her as he feels her walls tighten on his finger he increases the pace that the sound of her wet lower region was echoing in the huge apartment. The mixed sounds of her juice and her moans filled up the room as she reaches her climax with a dazzling display of liquid all over the couch. 

She takes a few deep breaths in and out before realizing that Seungmin just slid off his pants and under garment already exposing that he was erect and ready to go. She hasn't even recovered from the extreme orgasm, Seungmin lines up just onto her entrance. He starts to insert it slowly, he wasn't exactly sure when the last she had sex but it was better to be careful about it. Once he puts it all in all he could feel was the warmth. Her walls were warm that it made him feel addicted to it. "Fuck you feel good," he groans as his face and hers come in contact once again. Their lips busy with each others that once Seungmin began moving they both moan into their kisses. 

Seungmin breaks the kiss to be able to let out his groans as he moved in and out. With his neck just by her mouth Eunsoo seizes the opportunity and gives him a huge hickey that she made sure was visible. "Shit," he grunts as he began increasing the pace of his lower body. With the sound of their bodies hitting and moans she was releasing he only kept on getting addicted to the heat.

"Seungmin!" She moans loud as he feels her walls tighten around him. His pace becomes unsteady as the walls tighten around him. "Fuck me, Seungmin!" She shouts a bit too loud.

It didn't take long Eunsoo to begin to shiver from the climax as Seungmin on was about to finish. "Shit," he groans into her ears as his pace now more sloppier than ever.

Then she feels it warm gushing into her that it almost felt like she orgasmed again. Seungmin goes into a little spasm before falling on top of her where both their chests touches each others. Now there was no mistaking that there was heat, one that they've been yearning for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Seungmin walks into his apartment expecting absolute silence from it. From where his apartment stands, he could sometimes hear the murmur of the cars passing by. That was all he was expecting, the absolute silence that he was already used to at this point. That and the image of what Eunsoo and he did just the day before. The images in his head are completely clear, almost too clear. He should’ve gone and head and taken a few shots to drink before continuing. 

All he could do was sigh as he took his shoes off and finally took notice of the other shoes by his entrance. His entrance stood away from the living room so he didn't take notice of who entered his home, but there were only three other people who would enter this apartment as if they owned the place.

He turns the corner to find three people sitting on the floor using the coffee table as their dining as they were busy watching TV, he was surprised that they didn’t even bother to check who just entered the apartment. “It’s as if you own this place. I swear to god.” He puts his bag and keys down on the table in the kitchen, the same one where Eunsoo found him sleeping on.

“It’s because you still haven’t changed the password!” Hyunjin responds as he stuffs his mouth with more food on the table. 

Seungmin turns to look at them properly for the first time and he wished he didn’t. Hyunjin’s arms around Hana’s shoulders where there appears to be no distance between the two of them. Immediately his eyes turn to look at Eunsoo, just as it usually did when they were in high school and Hana was dating that other guy. As soon as he turned his eyes towards her he first took notice of the number of marks beneath her jaw that she probably thought she hid with her turtleneck, but it was slipping out. Seungmin licks down on his lips that were feeling a bit too dry. 

“Well,” he finally takes a seat beside Eunsoo facing the two newly engaged couple. The two newly engaged couple, even if he cried his eyes out yesterday, he feels like he could cry once again just thinking about it. “You guys still treat this place like you live here, like yesterday Eun -'' Seungmin stopped talking mid-sentence when he realized what he was about to say. His eyes quickly darted towards Eunsoo’s who was looking at him that same way. 

“You guys just keep on coming in whenever you want!” He takes a can of beer and opens it and immediately takes a huge gulp of the alcohol.

“Come on,” Hyunjin leans his head on Hana’s shoulders now a bit more confident with his actions, “we’ve stayed here as soon as we graduated from high school.” 

“The nostalgia just hits when we're here,” Hana agrees with Hyunjin as she takes his hands and entwines it with hers. 

Every little detail of this apartment, technically owned by Seungmin, had everything in their years of university and even some traces of their high school days. Certain marks on the walls were made during those nights where the four of them would sit in this living room, just as they did right now, talk to each other about their troubles and stumble as they enter their rooms. The chairs that they bought separately was a funny feature of this house, but it was probably the most touching part. 

Eunsoo just hums quietly while eating another bite of the open bag of chips that they’ve prepared for tonight.

“So, the three of you visit just for the place?” Seungmin looks at three of them, still completely uncomfortable with all of them, but he had to fake it until he could make it.

Hyunjin immediately sits up and jumps over the table in between them to put his whole weight on Seungmin’s back and force kisses on his cheeks, but he was getting pushed back by his friend. “Are you sulking?” He mocks him with a pout on his face.

“Get off of me!” Seungmin pushes Hyunjin’s face away. 

“Just tell me you miss the times when I used to slip into your bed at night.” 

“What?” “What?” Both Eunsoo and Hana’s heads turn towards the two boys.

  
“When we used to drink out with some of our friends and we would be too wasted to get to our own rooms, we just crash into Seungmin’s because it was closer to the door.” Hyunjin explains, but his eyes were only explaining to the girl that sat in front of Seungmin. He doesn’t even turn his head towards the one that sat beside his friend. 

“We get it, just marry each other already!” Eunsoo kicks Hyunjin off of Seungmin’s back. The boy acts all hurt as he falls to the ground and whines before crawling back into Hana’s arms and eventually lying down on her lap. “You’re going to feel the alcohol if you lie down like that.” Eunsoo takes a huge gulp of alcohol as she nags Hyunjin.

Seungmin takes a huge gulp of beer as soon as Hyunjin decided to use Hana’s lap as his pillow. 

“Hey, Eunsoo,” Hana’s tone suddenly turns serious as she leans forwards, completely ignoring Hyunjin on her lap. “You should try to cover it up with make-up.” Hana lifts her shirt in response to the several marks that were showing on her neck. Eunsoo’s turtleneck did absolutely nothing while trying to hide the several marks Seungmin gave her.

Eunsoo’s cheeks warms up as she pulls the turtleneck closer to her skin, while Seungmin only turns his head around, but he feels his ears turn warm. For a second, it hit him, he immediately faced Hana hiding the warmth of his ears from her.

As if the extreme heat the two of them shared was beginning to fade, Eunsoo was beginning to feel the cold creep into her as she continues to watch Hyunjin on Hana’s lap as if sitting in front of them just drained it out of her and if it weren’t for the fact that all the warmth in her body was replenished she wouldn’t feel this exhausted right now. 

Hyunjin pops out from Hana’s lap to take a huge amount of alcohol in his system. “Hyunjin, slow down!” Eunsoo grabs onto his wrist trying to stop him from gulping down the bottle of hard liquor they had out. 

“Calm down!” Seungmin calls out as he continues to drink.

“Hyunjin,” this time it was Hana, her calm voice seems to have shaken something inside Hyunjin’s head. He slowly puts the bottle down and looks at Hana, he was obviously intoxicated and not in the right mind. His heavy head just wanted to move forward to put his head down on her shoulders, but the moment their eyes met he knew that he wanted to kiss her. This is what he did. 

Both Seungmin and Eunsoo sit there in absolute shock. Hey knew about it, this came with everything that couples did, but seeing it in front of them was a different tale. The two people who were watching expected a quick peck as an exchange, what they didn’t expect was for the kiss to deepen right in front of them. Seungmin, at first, tried to ignore it, to not think about what was happening in front of him, but things were easier said than done. The sounds of their actions just echoes in the awkward silence that Eunsoo and Seungmin shared.

Eunsoo huffs out as her attention goes into her hands, she was fondling with some piece of tissue in her hands. Probably trying her best to distract herself as well. 

He wasn’t dealing with this alone.

Seungmin reaches for her hand, just as they did yesterday. There it was again, that warmth that she swore was the reason behind her feeling all drained about something that her heart has gotten so numb from. He squeezes her hand, Eunsoo’s head snapped to look at him. For a brief moment they exchanged knowing looks, looks of people who knew what it was like have their hearts breaking.

Hyunjin then breaks away from the kiss to pout his lips at Hana. Though their position wasn’t exactly a position that was for other people to see, not to mention how the two of them were both a bit breathless from their kiss. Hana sits up immediately, almost pushing Hyunjin off of her. “Sorry,” she bows her flushed face feeling a bit embarrassed about what just happened in front of them. 

Seungmin squeezes Eunsoo’s hand in desperate need of the warmth as he hears his own heart shatter into millions of pieces and the only thing holding him were thin flimsy tape like things in the form of Eunsoo’s hands. As if his life depended on the warmth in her hands and there was no exaggerating it.

“It’s fine.” The way Eunsoo spoke it was as if this was nothing that bothered her, but at the same time, the grip on his hands were tight. 

Seungmin’s eyes scanned her face, there were no traces of hurt or anger or jealousy, it was just her normal expression. He blinks a couple of times hoping to see at least a little bit of her emotions, just as what was probably showing on his face right now. His eyes then look towards their intertwined hands, but he takes notice of her other hand whose knuckles were turning white. Immediately his eyes look at Eunsoo’s face once again, as if he couldn’t believe it. There was no way someone was this good at faking an expression like this. 

“Maybe you should let him rest,” Seungmin finally speaks up. He turns his head towards Hana but completely avoids eye contact with her. “You could stay in Hyunjin’s room since I turned your room into a home office.” 

“Thanks.” Hana sighs as she tries to pull Hyunjin up. 

“I’ll help you,” Seungmin let go of Eunsoo’s hand and stood up. He grabs Hyunjin and swings him over his arms. He glances at Eunsoo, who only took a sip out of her can, completely ignoring the actions that were happening in front of her. 

Seungmin did as he always did, he carried, the too drunk to walk, Hyunjin to his room, a room that he has kept clean and filled with his friend’s clothes because he enters this apartment like he still owns the place. 

Once he closes the door to Hyunjin's room leaving Hana to her fiancé, she sees Eunsoo cleaning up the mess that sat in the living room. At first he stands there, staring at her. Sometimes, looking at her reminds him so much of how it was when this house was filled with people, just as it was today.

She lifts her head with several cans pressed between her arms and torso. "You just plan to watch me clean?" She raises an eyebrow at Seungmin.

"I'll help." He immediately responded. He walked towards the living room and picked up all that was left so all they had to do was wipe the whole thing clean. 

She sits down on her knees cleaning the coffee table they used as a table. Seungmin couldn't help himself with the image implanted into his brain of his friends making out, he needed a little bit of warmth in this cold cruel world. As she leans forward to wipe the further part of the table, he sits down behind her and hugs her from behind.

"Min, Hyunjin's here," Eunsoo warns Seungmin as she tries to twist her body to get him off of her.

"They're both busy."

Eunsoo takes a deep breath out and Seungmin feels it. She lets go of the rag that she was using to wipe the table with and let herself sink into his warmth as well. Her hands moved up and down slowly and calmly. "Min," their silence broke when she spoke his name, "we need to talk about what happened between us."

Seungmin's grasp around her body loosened and allowed her to turn around and face him. With her sitting on her knees and him on his bum with his legs spread on both her sides, she was looking down at him.

"What happened yesterday—"

"Let's talk about it another day," he whines as he snuggles into her chest.There really was something incredibly addicting about Eunsoo’s warmth to Seungmin. His head between the valley of her chest and the soft calming hand that ran through his head made him forget that instant the image that they had to sit through. The image that he knew was something he had to face as a close friend of theirs. Maybe not in that level of intimacy, but eventually when he attends their ceremony, an inevitable situation he would be in, he would have to see it with his very own eyes. 

“How did you find out?” Seungmin asked with his face muffled into her chest.

Eunsoo’s hands that were running through his hair stopped for a brief second. “I walked in on them.” 

Seungmin’s head shot upwards. She wasn’t looking at him, rather he was looking far off into what he didn’t bother to find out. It takes a moment for him to gather himself, to gather his thoughts, to even feel half of what she experienced. “Is that why you left the apartment?” He asked. 

She was the first one to pack her bags. He asked her continuously that time when she announced that she was moving out why she wanted to leave. There was no other place that had the same cheap rates that Seungmin offered, not to mention the convenience of living in his apartment. There was no reason to move out. 

Eunsoo looked at Seungmin and began running her hand through his hair again. “I wanted to tell you when you helped me move in.” When he felt like his reflection was present in her eyes, it felt like it pierced through him even more. “I struggled to tell you that day,” she continued to force a smile on her lips but tears were beginning to form.

“They’ve been together for that long,” Seungmin could only nod his head slowly. His hands reach out to wipe the tears by her eyes. With their bodies completely against each other and their eyes speaking of pain that only the two of them could understand, they both knew where this was heading, but they didn’t think it would happen this soon.

“The two of them are here,” Eunsoo mutters when her lips were a mere centimeters away from touching Seungmin’s.

“Then we shouldn’t make any noises.”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

  
  


A heavy weight over her chest and this warmth that just made her want to sleep in a bit more. Soft snores that hid the area right above her collar bone, the feeling of skin touching skin, and the certainty that someone was beside her; it's all a combination of things she never thought she needed, but is now craving. She’s never craved for physical touch nor did she see it as something that she needed to experience every once in a while, but it was weird there it was that growing need for being touched constantly. Maybe it was because they’ve done it twice consecutively or maybe there was a sense of familiarity.

Eunsoo slowly opens her eyes and sees a familiar yet foreign room daunting unto her. Seungmin has made it clear from the moment that she began renting a room in his apartment that their individual rooms were sacred places he wouldn’t touch or go into as he pleases, which worked both ways. Thus in the years that she stayed in this apartment she only came into this room five times, this night being the sixth.

“Min,” she turns to face the sleeping boy who had made himself comfortable using her as his pillow. His legs were over hers and his face a little bit too close to areas that made a little bit sensitive.

He groans.

“I can’t stay here, they're going to find out.”

“Five minutes,” he snuggles himself into her even more.

Eunsoo sighs. Her hand reaches out to gently run through Seungmin’s hair, her attempt at trying to wake him up. Though he honestly just wants to push him off of her, there was a certain - something - that they were sharing that just told her now wasn’t the time. 

“Seungmin,” she calls out her name once again.

Seungmin finally begins to understand the situation they were in. He moves away from her and then searches for a sense of time, a phone, a screen, or maybe a clock. He sits up and looks around only for him to realize that he probably left his phone outside. He immediately walks up to his desk and sees the time,  _ 1:42pm _ . Both his hands lean against the desk as he takes a moment to think, a feat almost impossible for him as soon as he wakes up.

“What time is it?” Eunsoo asked from beneath the covers.

“Almost 2 o’clock,” his eyes closed for a few seconds, again trying to calm down his thoughts. How would they explain to Hyunjin and Hana that they were walking out of his room together.

“2?” She sits up and immediately begins searching for her clothes. She slips into the exact outfit she wore when she entered the apartment last night and was ready to walk out of Seungmin’s room.

“I should go check first,” Seungmin stops Eunsoo from walking outside. “At most, they’ll think you left last night.” Seungmin walks past her walking out of his room with only his pajamas on.

He opens his door slowly and luckily the hallway that he first sees was the hallway by the entrance of the apartment and beside Hyunjin’s door. He slowly walked towards the kitchen to see Hana standing by the kitchen preparing food, though he wasn’t exactly sure when his kitchen began to have stuff that was used for cooking, but she was there standing in the kitchen in an image he’s dreamt of countless times.

“Seungmin, you’re awake,” even her voice was jolly in the mornings - well, afternoon - as he greeted him. Her eyes were too busy on the food for her to turn around and look.

“Are you making food for everyone?” He asked her in his groggy voice.

“Of course!” Hana turns around to place the food on the table, but she stops and takes notice of Seungmin’s outfit. She immediately gives him a smile. “You’ve been working out?” She then puts the food she cooked on the dining table.

“Yeah,” he scratches the back of his neck suddenly feeling conscious about the fact that he was wearing nothing for his top. 

He bites his lower lip at this sight. Her kind nature shone over everything else, her smile and eyes that turn into an upside down ‘u’, the smell of her food and not to mention her hair falling down her shoulders. Everything about this woman only made his heart beat so quickly, it was beating so obviously in his ears that he was scared that it could be seen on his chest. He’s gotten used to the feeling of seeing her, at first it was clammy hands and the fact that he can’t even look at her in eyes, but eventually it was the fact that it was so hard to take his gaze off of her. He takes notice of everything, even if everything included the little mark that stood on her neck, in a place that was meant to flaunt that she was taken.

“I’ll check on Hana - I mean Eunsoo then, to see if she’s awake” Seungmin suddenly suggested turning around and walking towards the room that stood beside Hyunjin’s. He knocks on the door making sure to let Hana see that her best friend wasn’t in Seungmin’s room.

“Come in!” A familiar voice calls out on the other end of the room. His eyes grow wide in shock to hear her voice. Seungmin opens the door and stands right in the hallway making sure that he didn’t enter the empty room. His eyes scan hers searching for answers of how she got there.

“Eunsoo, you’re awake!” Hana peaks over Seungmin’s shoulder. Hana then takes notice of the same clothing she was wearing last night. “You should’ve told me you didn’t have clothes to change into,” Hana motions for Eunsoo to walk towards her. 

Seungmin gives her a good look as she stands up from the bed towards her best friend. He lets his hands graze by hers before letting her disappear into the room where Hyunjin was sleeping in. He decides to grab himself a shirt over his head to cover up, when he walks out of the door she’s met with the additional marks he gave Eunsoo last night. Eunsoo was sitting on the dining table in front of Hyunjin with a shirt that Seungmin used to see Hana wear around the apartment. He walks towards his seat with his eyes completely stuck on the numerous marks that were on his friend’s neck.

“Damn, that person you slept with sure is aggressive with leaving you marks,” Hyunjin, in his groggy state, points out the things on her neck.

Eunsoo for a brief moment hides the marks with her hand. 

“Are you seeing someone?” Hyunjin asked as Hana place some food she prepared for him even though Hana sat in front of Seungmin and Hyunjin sat beside Seungmin. 

“I’m not seeing anyone.” Eunsoo finally let’s her hand drop to her plate as she begins eating the food Hana prepared. “It just got a little heated,” her eyes traveled from Hyunjin to Seungmin for a brief moment. To which he only responds with a little shake of his head as he looks away. 

“A little heated?” Hana couldn’t believe what she was hearing, “those marks aren’t marks from someone that you would just sleep with, they would do that for the world to see.”

Seungmin’s eyes widen as he almost chokes on the food he just put in his mouth. Hyunjin pats on his back as he hands him his own glass of water. “You fine?” He asked as he watched the person beside him take in from the glass he gave.

“I’m fine,” he blurts out, finally breathing normally. His eyes look up at Hana then at Eunsoo whose eyes were boring knives into him. He furrowed his eyebrows together as he turns his attention from his friend that was telling him off to Hyunjin and Hana to whom he just nods his head assuring them that he was fine.

“Well, whoever this person is, I can’t wait to meet them.” Eunsoo turns her whole body to face Eunsoo to which the receiving girl only forces a smile on her face. 

“I don’t think it’s anything serious,” she shrugs her shoulders.

“Come on, Seungmin,” Hyunjin uses his elbows to call the attention of the boy that was sitting beside him, “would you leave marks on someone you’re seeing and not want something serious out of it.” 

His eyes awkwardly move between Hyunjin and Eunsoo. He blinks his eyes a couple of times trying to think of an answer, because things would turn awkward either way. “I mean with people I’ve slept with I’ve left marks on them and I didn’t really want anything serious of it.” 

Hana and Hyunjin turn their heads slowly towards him. Both their ears perk up at his side and almost immediately he regrets giving his answer. “Is it a kink?” Hyunjin asked out of the blue to which Eunsoo began coughing to.

“Are we talking about kinks this early in the morning?” Seungmin gives Hyunjin a side eye.

“It isn’t the morning anymore tho,” Hana points out with a little mischievous smile on her face.

“Honestly,” Seungmin rolls his eyes at the both of them. This action made the three others immediately burst out into laughter. Though he originally had a scowl on his face, he looked at them and he could no longer hold back a smile. Then he felt it there, there was that certain warmth looking at all their bright faces as they exchanged laughter. Though to him it felt like they never aged, looking at his friends now there was no mistaking that time was becoming evident on his friends’ faces. Though he didn’t mind aging at all if it were spent with them.

There was this warmth around them that he wished would never fade away from his grasps even with a broken heart. Since the day of the marriage was coming closer, a little less than two months away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warmth~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

“I’ve told you several times already that what you bought them is fine, they would appreciate it either way,” Eunsoo assured Seungmin as she put her makeup on and stopped midway of putting on her eyeliner to glare at him. She was sitting in front of Seungmin's mirror using the chair he used for work as a comfy seat as she sits down doing her makeup. 

Seungmin continues to walk around the room with his undershirt a bit uneasy about the gift he bought for the couple to marry. Though he was pacing back and forth continuously because it was beginning to sink in. That after today, he had no chance to grab Hana, from today onwards she was to spend her life with Hyunjin and if he suddenly tries to take her out of that union, he would be seen as a home wrecker. He bites down on his lips as he continues to walk back and forth.

"Calm down will you?" Eunsoo was rarely the type to snap, but recently her patience has been on the edge. 

"Sorry." He apologizes as he decides to sit on the edge of the bed and watch her. All he did was watch her raise her hands as she gently pats down the make up and let it blend on her face. She watched as she looked at her artwork with a satisfied smile until she raised her neck and immediately she began blurring out the little bruises she had on her neck. Almost immediately Seungmin feels a sense of pride build in him. He bites his lower lip at the sight of those marks and makes sure to leave on her every time they share the night. 

“Why are you hiding them?” He stands up from the bed and walks towards her and leans down where his breath touches her neck, he is well aware that this was one of her weak spots. His nose touches her neck every once in a while, teasing her as she unconsciously tilts her head upward.

“I don’t want any visible marks on me when I take a picture with Hana or Hyunjin.” Eunsoo keeps on moving away from Seungmin’s breath knowing well enough that the two of them would show up late if something were to happen right now.

“Well should I make another one?” 

“If you do I’m leaving this place right now,” she glares at Seungmin who only moves his face away from her. 

The only reason he could act like this worried about their friends’ wedding without it piercing his heart was because Eunsoo was there to experience it with him. If he were to attend the wedding with anyone else other than her, then he was sure that he would probably walk out of that celebration with tears, just as he did the night when he found out about their relationship and wedding. Indeed she really was her comrade, his partner in heartbreak and in other things.

“I’ll wait for you in the living room,” he finally decides to leave her alone. 

All she responded with was a little nod of her head. However before he leaves the room, Seungmin walks to his wardrobe and sprays some cologne for the wedding. He walks out of his walk in and immediately Eunsoo reacts with a disgusted face. “What’s with that smell?” 

“I think the cologne my parents gave me smells good!” Seungmin puts his hands up in defense. Then he began smelling the areas he sprayed it on, it didn’t smell foul - it smelled the exact same as it usually does when he hangs out with Eunsoo when the four of them went out. 

“I can’t believe I’ll be riding a car with that smell,” Eunsoo gags at the scent. “Go air it out will you!” Eunsoo plugs her nose with her fingers as she watched the confused Seungmin slowly walk out of the room and eventually close the door. Though she was unlucky as she continues to smell the scent he left behind. 

Seungmin walks out of his own room feelings as if he walked into the wrong apartment.  _ When did she get so sensitive about the smell of his perfume? _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“If they suddenly ask who each other’s plus one is, how would we answer?” Eunsoo finally speaks for the first time since they left the apartment and her little fit about Seungmin’s cologne. 

“We wanted to focus on the event rather than our plus one, or something like that.” Seungmin turned the corner and it was now quite clear where the venue for the wedding was. Stopping the car right in front of the venue as he scans for a parking space, it was becoming quite apparent what he was going to go into. 

Right in front of him the girl he spent years of his life with one sided feelings towards was about to get married. Though it didn’t take him a day to prepare for this, he’s been preparing to see this since the day the two of them told him that they were to marry. Though he doesn’t think his preparations were enough as he feels a lump forming in his throat and he tries his best to push it back down. He takes deep breaths in and looks over to his right and it was scary how he felt that she was mirroring his expression. She tries her best not to cry, but her nose was turning red and it was probably getting a lot harder to control the tears. 

“E-Eunsoo,” his voice squeaks as he reached out to grab her hand.

Eunsoo takes a while before turning her attention towards Seungmin’s hands. Although her vision went blurry earlier keeping her eyes on his hands it was beginning to clear up. “We have to get going,” she says in such a soft voice that Seungmin’s heart broke just from hearing it, as if it wasn’t already broken, “they expect us to be there early.” She forces a smile as she decides to let of Seungmin’s hand and walk out of his car. 

Walking into the venue it was exactly like how Hana would describe her dream wedding would be. It was no grand venue, it was quaint and cozy, she had a small number of guests and it made such a huge difference to the feel of the venue. Walking into the bridal room Eunsoo was excited to see Hana, but the aura behind told her otherwise. 

“You can hold my hand,” she offers her hand out to Seungmin right before they even enter the place. 

“What would she think if she saw us together?” Seungmin stops and avoids eye contact with her. 

Eunsoo could only force a smile. Her hand reaches out to touch his cheek, to grab his attention. “Then at least realize that I’ll be there inside with you, and if you can’t take it anymore just tell me.” 

There it was again, at the palm of her hands that rested on his cheek, that warmth. His hands reach out to place itself on top of her own. He closes his eyes for a few moments taking into his head the warmth of her hands, the presence she had. He was going to this event with her because if he were to face this alone he wouldn’t even last a second in front of her.

“Seungmin? Eunsoo?” At the sound of someone calling their names, they jump off of each other. Seungmin turns to see Jisung, a classmate of theirs back in high school, holding the hand of his plus one, a face they both haven’t seen before. 

“Jisung, it’s been a while!” Seungmin walks directly towards him pretending as if he saw nothing going on between him and Eunsoo. 

“Yeah, it has been a while.” Jisung had a playful smile on his face as his eyes went between him and Eunsoo. “The two of you are the last people I expected to date each other -”

“We aren’t dating.” Eunsoo immediately denies. 

Jisung raises an eyebrow at the immediate denial Eunsoo said. Jisung then whispers something to the ear of his plus one, before he takes his leave leaving the three former classmates in the presence of each other. Jisung crosses his arms over his chest then looks between the two of them once again. “Now, tell me there isn’t something going on.” 

Seungmin looks away. 

“There is nothing going on,” Eunsoo as she always was, was confident in the way she responded to his question. 

“People who have nothing going on between them wouldn’t have this weird sexual tension between them.” Jisung’s statement, makes both Seungmin and Eunsoo cough and look away from each other. Jisung just laughs at their reactions, there was indeed something going on between them. “Well, I’m well aware about how close you guys are with the bride, I’ll just visit after the two of you.” That was the last thing he said before leaving the two of them in a bit of awkward tension between them.

“S-Should we go?” Seungmin asked Eunsoo a bit shy about the sudden exchange they had with Jisung. 

“Sure,” she forces a smile as she walks towards the door and slowly opens it.

There she was, an odd glowing aura around her. The colorful flowers around her made her stand out in her all white, and made the room smell of something out of a fairytale. It smelled like a dream with a goddess waiting for them to enter. At first he couldn’t believe the beauty that sat in front of him and he understood why he fell in love with her in the first place. She was ethereal.

“Eunsoo! Seungmin!” If she wasn’t bright enough, as soon as she saw who entered the room she began glowing that the sun was nothing compared to her. 

Eunsoo runs towards her and gives her a hug, though not as tightly as they usually do, especially with a dress in the way. Eunsoo moves away and tears begin to form in her eyes, though not for the reason she usually does when she’s with Seungmin. Right now, it felt surreal, right in front of her Hana was getting married, the same girl who she always thought would be with her for her whole life was getting married. It felt like a dream, a happy dream.

“Why are you crying?” Hana pouts at Eunsoo as she feels her begin to tear up as well.

Seungmin ran to her beside Eunsoo to give Eunsoo a look, only for him to calm down when he saw her smile. Her smiles were rarely genuine, it was often forced upon, but this was different. Her smile reached ear to ear and her expression warm. “I’m so happy for you,” she was able to choke as she tried to hold herself back from crying.

Hana looks at the ceiling trying her best not to cry as well. “You’re making me emotional!” She hits her arm.

Seungmin could only smile at the sight. “I’ll leave the two of you,” Seungmin puts his hand behind Eunsoo’s back soothing her a bit. “Congrats, Hana.” Seungmin smiles at her. It was best to get away from her, before it breaks his heart even more seeing her dressed in a wedding gown not to wed him. 

Eunsoo and Hana watched as Seungmin left the room. 

“I’m super duper happy for you,” each of her words spoke of nothing but genuine happiness for her friend and Hana could feel the sincerity in the way she held her hand. “Congratulations, Hana!” 

Hana could only smile at her friend.

“I still can’t believe this is happening and it’s exactly as you’ve always described it. I remember how you used to tell me you’ve always wanted a small wedding even when we were back in high school!” Eunsoo looks around the room as she recalls all their late night talks when they slept over in each other’s houses before. 

“It is exactly as I wanted it,” Hana smiles at her friend as she looks at her, this time Eunsoo feels like there was something wrong.

Eunsoo slowly turns her head towards Hana to see her eyes feeling a little bit empty. “Is something wrong?” 

Hana bites down on her lips as she grabs both of Eunsoo’s hands. She grips unto them tightly then looks up at her. “I’m sorry,” her voice soft, it was almost a whisper. 

“What are you sorry about?” 

Hana takes a deep breath in before breathing it all out. “I knew since high school that you like Hyunjin -”

“WHAT?” Eunsoo pulls her hands away from Hana. 

“And I should’ve done something about this feeling I have for him. I knew that you liked him yet I continued to be with him.” Hana keeps her head low as her eyes remain stuck on her hands that was once holding apologetically onto Eunsoo’s hands.

“That’s why you hid it from me?” Eunsoo stands from the chair she was sharing with Hana. She licks her lips trying to understand what was happening. If she knew, even if they ended up together, she should have told her. They were supposed to be friends, but why couldn’t she tell her about it. 

“I tried -”

“Is this why you hid it from Seungmin as well?” Eunsoo looks back at Hana this time tears were present in her eyes. Long gone was her being careful about the makeup being washed away by her tears all her head could wrap around was the fact that not only did Hana know about it, but Hyunjin too.

“I’m sorry!” 

“Do you have any idea how hurt Seungmin was when he found out?” Her breathing uneven and her mind completely clouded by rage. “It took me years before I got used to the fact that you were dating each other, but how do you think Seungmin felt when you guys told him you were marrying each other when he knew absolutely nothing about your relationship?” 

“Eunsoo, I know -”

“If you knew, you should’ve at least told us. You should’ve at least confronted Seungmin about his feelings towards you!” That was the last straw from Eunsoo. With heavy flowing tears in her eyes and uneven breathing she walks out of the room only to see Seungmin standing by the entrance of the room.

She walked over to him and with the proximity he had with the thin doors she was sure he heard their conversation. Eunsoo reaches her hand out to touch his tear stained cheeks. Seungmin tried his best to remain standing but with her touch alone, he felt his legs go weak. He ends up leaning down to hug her. At the skin exposed by her neck he cries his heart out.

They no longer cared about people passing by and seeing them. They no longer cared whether old friends of theirs or relatives of the bride and groom were dating. Right now, no one understood each other more than themselves. 

Would it be an overstatement to say that they were each other’s life supports?

“Seungmin? Eunsoo?” A voice of a person they didn’t want to see comes into the picture. 

Seungmin raises his head and looks over Hyunjin, while Eunsoo could only look away. She felt ridiculed by him, but was he truly to blame if she’s never directly told him. 

“Congrats,” Seungmin’s voice horse as his eyes, cheeks and nose still red from crying. He puts his hands in his pockets hoping to look like he was a bigger man, that this thing won’t affect him, but it did. 

“Min, are you okay?” Hyunjin couldn’t help but feel concerned at his red facial features, even down to his neck was red. Hyunjin moved closer towards Seungmin, but was rejected as his friend took a step away from him. 

“I’m sure you’re well aware that I’m not.” 

Hyunjin was confused at first not understanding what he meant by the statement. Though as she looked at Eunsoo’s face and then at Seungmin’s he began to understand what he was talking about. Seungmin watched as the confusion washed away from his friend’s face to be completely apologetic.

Hyunjin immediately bows his head. “I’m sorry!” 

Seungmin bites down his lips. He wanted to hit him so bad, not just because he was marrying Hana, he wasn’t that petty, but because he knew for years about how Eunsoo felt about him. He should’ve been more considerate, he shouldn’t have let her see them being intimate. There was no need to crush someone that hard if they knew, even if they were only suspecting it. There was no reason to hurt her. 

“Get your head up, I don’t want to hear an apology just yet.” Seungmin grabs Eunsoo’s hand and walks away from the entrance of the bridal room. 

This wasn’t how friends are. Even if it meant the worst of worst news to hear from each other, they should’ve told them. They should’ve trusted them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Smut Chapter !!!  
> Proceed with caution

**Chapter 6**

Seungmin and Eunsoo stuck until the ceremony finished, but they didn’t stay any longer than that. They wanted to respect it at least, even if it both brought them rage. Rage, was it even the right word to describe how they felt? Maybe a good mix of betrayal, anger, rage, and disappointment. Were they even considered friends to begin with if this is how they were treated?

Seungmin watched as Eunsoo pressed the buttons to unlock the apartment. His mind couldn’t seem to wrap his head around the hurt that she had experienced, the pain she must have kept to herself when she was still staying here with the two of them. She must’ve been hurt so much that she had to move out. She was strong and admirable yet he regrets letting her feel all those emotions alone. 

“Are you okay?” He finally asked her. This was the first few words he said to her after they left the venue. 

“I’m,” the door opens and she walks in taking her shoes off. She turns to face Seungmin and waits for his first step into the apartment without his shoes on before pushing him against the wall and kissing him. Kissing him long letting themselves exchange body fluids through their mouth until her toes were tired of carrying her whole weight. As soon as her heels touched the ground Seungmin looked at her.

His hands ran through her hair, they were soft curls she prepared for the wedding, yet here he was ruining what took her hours to prepare. His hands then touched her forehead, gently, so gently that Eunsoo almost couldn’t feel his touch. Then his thumb touched the bottom of her eyes, though there were no tears, he was scared that some would fall as he touched her.

“Why are you hesitating?” 

Seungmin taken aback by her question only forces a smile, though it was so obviously dead. “Nothing.” His answer was followed by his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her up until her legs wrapped around his waist. Now looking up and giving her the higher ground, she takes the initiative to kiss him. However, their energies didn’t meet, Seungmin’s gentle exchange of movements and Eunsoo’s aggressive ones made it a bit weird.

“Stop that,” she moves back a bit to speak through the kiss. 

“What?” He gives her a peck on the lips. 

“This,” he places a peck on her lips once again, “thing,” then again.

Seungmin bites down on his lower lip looking up at her. He then stops kissing her to carry her to his room. He opens the door with one of his hands and closes it with his feet. He pushes her against the wall and this time gone was the sentiment of seeing her as this amazing person who got through all the pain alone, right now he was a bit mad. She should’ve told him she was hurting, that she was going through things. Though he wasn’t mad at her, he was mad at himself for appearing as if he wasn’t reliable enough. 

His actions were getting aggressive with each passing moment. His lower region was grinding into hers as if they weren’t fully clothed. If it weren’t for her tapping on his shoulder, he wouldn’t even recognized her extreme need for his touch. 

He moves back and lips his lips at the mere sight of her red cheeks and lipstick smeared all over her face. He probably had the same stain on his own lips. He lets her stand by herself and makes her turn around. He moves her hair to the side and kisses on her neck, which causes her to react verbally to his lips touching her exposed skin.

“Seungmin,” she calls out his name in such a seductive way as her hands reach towards his hair, “don’t leave too many marks.”

That was a lot easier said than done when her hands were literally pulling onto his hair and closer to her skin. His hands that were wrapped around her waist moved towards her chest. His hands massaged her chest through her clothes and the mixture of his hands caressing her chest and his kisses on her neck made her legs feel weak.

Impatient as she was, she unzipped the dress on her own and pulled it down to the floor. 

“Impatient aren’t we?” Seungmin whispers into her ear before biting and nibbling onto it like a snack. Seungmin unclasped her bra from behind and completely exposed her front. He takes no hesitation to turn her around and make her face him as his hands and mouth play with her chest. Every single touch and movement he did to her body generated a sound or some sort of response to him. 

She whimpers impatiently as soon as she feels his hands close to her heated core. 

Seungmin stood up right once again and placed slow kisses on her neck to the valley of breast to her stomach and then right above her covered core. There was no need to tease her further, because as soon as his fingers touched her above the cloth covering her area, it was ready to be entered. 

“You’re dripping,” he growls as he stares up at her red face. 

“Just take it off already,” she tries to pull them down but Seungmin stops her.

“Beg for it.” 

Eunsoo blinks her eyes a couple of times, this was something he never asked her, yet her body couldn’t help but react to his deep voice and hungry expression on his face.

“Please touch me, already!” She whines as her hands return to his hair trying to pull it closer to her core.

“Touch you where?” 

“Seungmin please fuck me!” She moans out, getting more impatient. 

Seungmin’s ears perked up at the way she called his name. “It’s not loud enough.” He demands as he could already imagine her lower region pulsing in need for his own. 

“SEUNGMIN FUCK ME NOW!” Her voice echoes through the room, apartment and probably their neighbors as well. Everyone near them probably knew that they were fucking in this apartment. 

“Glad you asked.” He growls and turns around real quick to grab a condom and then he shimmies his own pants off and immediately it was visible that just as Eunsoo was ready, so was he. “I’m fucking you upright today,” he whispers into her ear as he takes her underwear off and throws it into their pile of clothes. With his eyes on her, he licks his middle finger and ring finger and runs it through her hole making her moan extremely loud in the process.

“Holy shit!” She moans out as Seungmin plays with her lower lips. Eventually she feels him align his own member towards her entrance and without another word he pushes it into her. “Gosh!”

He didn’t give her time to adjust because right now, he was just as needy as she was. He moved in and out, at first it was small movements. Eventually, with one of her legs raised up and being held by Seungmin’s arm in place, he takes his member out then slams it back into her. Eventually his room had nothing but the sound of their grunts and moans and the sound of skin slamming into one another. 

Seungmin turns her around and then proceeds to fuck her from behind. His hands showed particular attention to her bouncing chest and eventually to the exposed clitoris that was just asking to be rubbed. As he moved his member in and out of her he continued to massage her clitoris.

“Seungmin, I’m about to -” she didn’t finish her sentence as she began shaking into Seungmin’s arms. She falls to the ground and turns to face Seungmin only for her to realize that he was still gearing to go. 

Seungmin grabs her arm and then pushes her towards the bed. He didn’t wait for her any longer than the few moments she fell to the ground and he picked her up to put her to the bed, for him to enter her once again. 

“Seungmin!” Was the only thing she could moan out as he continued to slam in and out of her at the exact same pace as he did earlier. This time her moans were much louder as she quickly felt another round coming in towards her. This time Seungmin’s own shaft inside of her was beginning to pulse and his movements turned into a weirdly aggressive pattern.

“Shit!” He growls as his pace was no longer a steady motion and he feels him as he was about to enter into his climax. 

“Holy shit!” She calls out once again as her body continues to shake and Seungmin releases. 

He drops down on top of her, though he tries not to put his whole weight onto her, his body feels limp after his climax. A few more breaths of trying to catch his air, he pulls his member out of her and then takes the condom off of his limp member and throws it towards the trash. He grabs a few tissues and wipes himself. He turned towards Eunsoo whose legs were already shut together and she had turned herself the other way. He did as he always did and wiped her clean.

He pulls the covers over her bare body and then throws the tissue away as well. 

Then he hears something he didn’t expect this late at night. It was the sound of the front door of the apartment opening. In this world, aside from him and Eunsoo, there were only two other people who knew the passcode to the apartment. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
